My little Kenobi
by iamgoku
Summary: While on his way back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan is caught up in a strange vortex that sucks him into another dimension. Awakening, he finds himself in a land called Equestria, surrounded by anthropomorphic ponies. Will he be able to find a way back to his own dimension? Or will he find a new destiny in the land of Equestria? (Starts during Season 1 of MLP, and before ROTS, during CW)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, and welcome to my Star Wars/My Little Pony crossover**

 **I've had this idea churning away for awhile, but wasn't sure exactly when to set it, both star wars wise, and MLP wise.**

 **Before I finally decided on setting it before Revenge of The Sith in terms of Star Wars chronology, so it's during the Clone Wars (around season 3-ish). And in MLP chronology, it's shortly after 'Suited for Success' in season 1.**

 **Some Alternate Titles for the story I had were:**

 **'My little Pony: The Force is Magic'**  
 **'Obi-Wan Kepony'**  
 **'Star Wars The Pone Wars'**  
 **'My Little Pony: Kenobi'**  
 **'Ewan Mcgregor hanging out with ponies and using the force'**

 **...Ok that last one was a joke ...and not a very funny one...sorry...**

 **But you get the picture, I had a few different titles in mind, however the chosen title is the one I kept going back to.**

 **I'm hoping you all enjoy this prologue, the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Update: I forgot to mention, the MLP characters are Anthro!**

* * *

The shining light of Luna's moon was beginning to rise over the Everfree Forest, the atmosphere was quite, save for the occasional rustling and grumblings of various creatures that called the forest their home.

Another being who was a resident their was currently making her way back to her hut.

Zecora had spent the day in town with Twilight, who had requested the Zebra's expertise to help with several potions and remedies she was experimenting with.

The day had gone quickly, and by the time Zecora had said her goodbye's, the sun was beginning to set.

Looking back, she couldn't help but smile. It had only been a few weeks prior that she had not been as welcome in Ponyville, the residents fleeing when they saw her coming, and hiding inside their homes, fearing her for being different.

Though after having helped Twilight and her friends by supplying the cure for the Poison Joke, as well as befriending Apple Bloom, the ponies of Ponyville had welcomed her into their community, having realised their fear and mistrust of her was unfounded.

Stepping over a fallen log, she continued on her way, it wasn't far now to her hut.

However, a sudden sound caught her ear, it came from above. The sound was like a crackling of lighting and thunder, though she saw no signs of a storm, as well as the sound seemingly concentrated in a single point in the sky.

Her eyes narrowed before they widened at the strange sight.

The point the sound was coming from suddenly became lit up with a variety of colours in a bright cloud that formed out of nowhere, followed by a swirling vortex that opened inside the cloud.

The vortex was only open for a moment before a speeding shape flew through it.

It was shaped somewhat like an arrowhead, and was heading straight for the forest, Zecora lost sight of it but heard the loud sound of trees breaking and falling over, followed by a loud crash.

For several moments she simply stood there, her eyes travelling up to see the strange cloud and vortex had disappeared from sight, as quickly as it had appeared.

Turning her gaze toward the area she heard the crash, Zecora began making her way in it's direction, her curiosity and intrigue coupled with a sense of urgency and worry.

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Zecora quickly cleared the distance between herself and the strange object she had seen in the sky, as she made her way their, the closer she got Zecora saw a trail of broken trees which gave way to a long trench in the ground, at it's end was the strange arrow head shaped object.

She stepped towards it slowly and cautiously, looking closer she saw it looked to be made of metal, and was red and white in colour.

She took another few steps down into the trench and approached the strange metallic object, placing a hand on it she felt the smooth textured metal, before a sudden sound caused her to step back immediately.

The sound was coming from the other side of the object, where she hadn't looked yet.

Hearing it again, she narrowed her eyes slightly and moved over to the other side of the trench, holding her wooden staff in a defensive grip as she peered around the object.

When she did, her eyes found the source of the noise, or more specifically the figure who was making it.

She slowly stepped closer, seeing the figure was lying on their stomach face down on the ground, it was clad in ivory clothing with a brown belt and brown boots, there was also white bracer's on it's forearms that looked to be some kind of armour.

Looking up at the object from the new angle, she saw a hatch of some kind made of a dark glass looking material, it was a dome like shape.

 _'This creature was...inside of this thing?'_ she thought as her eyes travelled back down to the downed figure, leaning down, she placed a hand on it's side and slowly rolled it around onto it's back.

The creature looked like similar to a male stallion, it appeared male in appearance, and had auburn brown hair and a beard. Though it's ears were not like that of ponies, nor was it's facial structure the same, it's skin was not covered in fur or hair, save for it's head and facial hair, it also didn't have a tail.

Reaching down, Zecora rested a hand on his face, and immediately he groaned out softly, his eyes flickering softly but not opening fully.

Glancing back to the strange object, which hadn't moved since she arrived, before turning her gaze back on the male figure, she quickly made a decision, placing his arm over her shoulder she quickly hoisted him up and laying his body over her right shoulder with some effort.

She was about to turn and head back to her hut with the stranger when pausing, there was a hard object poking into her chest, shifting him slightly she reached with her other hand and retrieved it.

Looking at the small cylindrical object, she noticed it had been attached to his belt. It was a combination of silver, black and golden metal that made up the cylinder.

Though she could tell it was no ordinary object from the vibe it was giving off.

Placing it under her brown cloak and in one of her pouches, she resumed her pace back towards her hut, now with haste while still ensuring the stranger wasn't jostled around too much.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been travelling back from a mission on Kamino where he had briefly taken over the responsibility of overseeing the clone trooper's training after Master Shaak Ti had been temporarily called away on an important mission of her own.

Upon her return, Obi-Wan had stayed briefly to update her on the clones status, before setting off to return to Coruscant.

On his way back however, he had received a warning of possible separatist forces along his flight path, far too many for he in his lone Delta 7-B Starfighter to match, let alone pass through without incident.

So he had opted to take an alternate, longer route back to Coruscant, and avoid confrontation. All had been going well until he suddenly found himself caught up in a strange phenomenon, what appeared to be a multicoloured cloud that seemed to engulf his vision and interfere with his ships navigation as well as it's other systems.

He couldn't escape the cloud, as it seemed to form right around his ship before a vortex opened up seemingly out of nowhere directly in his flight path, try as he might, Obi-Wan could not change or alter his trajectory.

He sent out an emergency distress signal before his ship was sucked into the wormhole like vortex and he found himself blinded by an array of bright colours, he was able to open his eyes briefly when the vortex suddenly gave way to what looked like land.

Obi-Wan however was still disoriented, and it took several moments to clear his head, when he did however he found his ship now on a collision coarse with a large number of trees, he desperately tried to regain control only for his systems to still be non-responsive.

"Oh this is not good" was all he said before his ship impacted against the trees, lurching him forward in his seat before the ship continued forward, crashing through a number of trees as it headed straight for the ground, slamming into it and continuing on, forming a trench in the soil before finally coming to rest.

Obi-Wan was slumped over his controls, the crash having left him teetering on the edge of conciousness. Raising his head slightly he moved his right hand, blindly reaching for the hatch release.

When he opened it, he gripped the edge of the cockpit, finding the strength to pull himself up and over.

The landing that followed went about as well as his ships, as he slipped over the edge of the starfighter and fell face first onto the ground.

His body lay still for minutes, though it could have been longer, he wasn't sure as he was still fighting the urge to fall into unconsciousness. He thought he could faintly sense a person in the distance, which was confirmed when he heard approaching footsteps, letting out a soft groan as they came closer.

A cool hand's touch registered to Obi-Wan, before a few moments later he was rolled over onto his back, his eyes flickering slightly but not enough to fully see who was above him, though he did see a flicker of grey before finally giving into unconsciousness, the last feeling he had was of being picked up off the ground before they began moving.

* * *

 **(Canterlot)**

Princess Luna had finished her duty of raising the moon for the night, and had briefly returned to her quarters to prepare for her further duties in the dream realm, before a sudden sensation overcame her, she could sense 'something' had suddenly been amiss.

Walking quickly to the balcony she stared out at the night sky and saw a strange sight, an object falling towards the Everfree Forest.

' _A meteor?'_ she thought at first, before narrowing her eyes, whatever the thing was, it was almost triangular in shape, and didn't look like any meteor she had seen in the past.

There was also something different about it, she could feel it with her magic, it was important, her eyes knitted together in confusion.

What was the falling object? And why did it seem to tug at her senses and magic?

She was about to go and summon Celestia to inform her, when her attention once again turned to the dream realm, her presence was required.

Glancing back towards the Everfree, she contemplated what to do, whatever it was that had fallen into the forest, it didn't seem to posses any malevolent or dark intent.

"We shall wait 'till morning, than inform Tia of what we have witnessed" Luna decided after contemplating her options. Whatever it was could wait until tomorrow, for now at least, she had ponies who needed her assistance in the dream realm.

Though little did she know, that the fate of Equestria had been changed that night, all thanks to the arrival of a certain stranger.

* * *

 **And there you go, the prologue is done!**

 **The next chapter will be longer, and have Obi-Wan awakening and meeting Zecora, among other things (can't give too much away XD)**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated and encouraged, I love hearing feedback, and it inspires me to write more.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and are looking forward to more.**

 **See you guys next chapter :)**


	2. Awakening on Planet Equis

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 2 of My Little Kenobi.**

 **Thank you for everyone who left reviews and feedback, I love hearing what you have to say, and I appreciate the support for this story.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

 **Update: I just went back and added to the author note in chapter 1, and am just reminding people, the MLP characters are Anthro!**

* * *

Soft

.

.

.

That was the first thing that came to Obi-Wan's concious mind as he found himself awakening. The surface he was laying on was soft and comfortable, his body moulding into it's material.

His eyes slowly opened to see an earth coloured roof above him, blinking twice before slowly raising his head he saw light shining through a window to the left of him, as well as taking in the bed he was currently lying on, and the yellow blanket that covered him.

Looking to the right, he saw a large hut like room, though his vision of it's complete view was narrowed by the archway in front of him, separating the sleeping quarters from the main area.

Moving his hands up, he moved the blanket down, and saw that he was still dressed in his tunic and clothes, though his boots, belt and forearm armour and gloves had been removed.

Glancing back to the right he saw his boots were placed beside the bed, and a small table was in reach, on it sat his belt and forearm armour and gloves.

As well as his lightsaber.

Slowly moving his legs over to the side of the bed, he was now in a sitting position, and narrowed his eyes in contemplation, the last thing he recalled was the crash, and then sensing someone approaching.

Reasoning whoever had found him had brought him back to this place, their home more than likely. He was glad to have been given aid and shelter, as opposed to a more hostile or violent awakening, if he had awoken at all.

After all, not everyone was helpful to those in need.

Reaching down, he picked up his boots and slipped them on. Raising his head once more as he sensed a presence approaching, the same presence he had felt the night before.

A door could be heard opening and closing, before the sound of someone rummaging through items. Obi-Wan stood up fully, replacing his belt and placing his lightsaber back on there, but foregoing the armour as he stepped out into the main room, wanting to meet the one who had helped him.

When he did, he saw the room in it's fullest. He was in a hut of some type, and there were many shelves and tables scattered about, with various jars, jugs and vials of different shapes and sizes atop them.

He also noted several objects were mounted and placed around the hut, some were large masks carved from different materials. And he spotted a round object with a centre similar to a spider's web mounted near the door leading outside.

Though the current most eye catching sight to him, was the other occupant of the hut. Who was currently standing over a large bubbling pot, the figure moving to discard the cloak they were wearing as they continued to stir the brew.

Clearing his throat softly, Obi-Wan watched as the figure turned to face him.

The figure was female, and roughly the same height as Obi-Wan. There body was not human, but looked to be a race akin to Equine creatures, though she stood on two legs and had hands, her body did have some human similarities.

Her body was mostly grey with dark striped patterns, and she had a Mohawk haircut of and a tail of similar two toned shade. She was clad in very little in terms of clothing, her chest covered in a light brown top, her chest was bare going down to her groin area that was covered in a small pair of undergarments and a length of material that flowed down between her legs both in the front and back. She also had a matching cloth wrapping around her left shin.

She had a variety of gold coloured jewellery adorning her body, one gold band around her right shin, as well as a golden chord around her upper thigh. Several gold rings were around her right forearm, as well as larger ones seemingly surrounding her neck. And two gold earrings hung from her ears.

Another sight that caught his eye were two strange designs on the back of her pants on both sides that could be seen peeking out from the cloth that went down her lower back and legs, they looked like two spirals, one on each pant covered buttock, with triangle markings pointing outward.

Though passing this off a stylistic choice, he spoke up finally.

"Hello" Obi-Wan greeted,hoping that she could understand Galactic Basic.

"It is good to see you are awake. your ordeal last night had you in quite a state. I brought you back here to recover and rest. It seems by decision was for the best" she stated with welcoming smile.

Obi-Wan was glad that she understood him, and vice versa. Her speech pattern of using rhyming couplets caught him slightly by surprise, but he quickly spoke up once again.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I'm very grateful. My ship crash landed after I was caught up in some form of phenomenon while I was on my way home. I had no way of preventing it." he replied, causing her to look at him strangely.

"That thing you fell from was a ship you say?" she asked in confusion. "But how could such a thing traverse the waves?"

 _'Hmm, it seems her species hasn't developed space travelling capabilities yet. I wonder what planet I'm on, there's no telling where that wormhole spat me out. I could be deep in wild space, I should get back to my ship and see if I can establish contact with Coruscant, or a republic ship in range'_ he thought to himself, before returning his attention to her.

"Well it's not that kind of ship" he replied casually, before continuing. "Though I do need to get back to it, I'm afraid I have to return home as soon as possible"

"I can see that you are in a hurry" she said before walking over to one of the desks at the side of the room and retrieving two wooden bowls and balancing them on her left arm, walking back to the large pot she scooped up a ladle and poured the contents into the two bowls.

"But before leaving, first you should fill your tummy" she said as she handed one of the bowls to him, placing a spoon down into it.

Obi-Wan didn't want to reject her generosity, and he was indeed hungry, having not eaten since before he left Kamino. The bowl he could see was filled with a vegetable laden broth that did smell quite appetising.

So he accepted the meal, and the two sat down and ate in a pleasant silence that filled the hut, save for the crackling of the fire and the bubbling of the pot.

"I just realised I have been somewhat rude. My name I have not given to you" she said, causing Obi-Wan to look up from his meal.

"Zecora is my name, would it be rude to ask for yours in exchange?"

He swallowed the mouthful of the broth he was eating before replying. "It's nice to meet your Zecora. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi"

The rest of their meal continued in silence, until they were both finished and Zecora agreed to show Obi-Wan the way to his ship.

Obi-Wan put on his gloves and forearm armour once more before the two set off out into the forest.

It took a bit of walking, but his ship was not too far from where Zecora's hut was.

Upon arriving near it, Zecora stopped.

"This is where our joint path ends. I'm afraid I have much work to attend" she said as Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm very grateful for your help. Hopefully it's not too damaged and I'll be able to be on my way"

"If problems you have, do not dismay. My home is open if you need to stay" she offered before bidding him farewell and walking back down the path towards her hut.

After watching her go, Obi-Wan made his way back over to his ship, the front end of the Starfighter was lodged into the ground and the cockpit was still open from the night before.

Though Obi-Wan was more concerned with the Astromech slot in front of the cockpit, it was currently empty and missing it's usual occupant.

 _'Could something have happened to R4?'_ he thought with concern looking around with contemplation. Though his eyes stopped upon a sight several meters away.

The bottom half of an Astromech droid was sticking out of a large bush ahead of the trench his ship had made.

It was possible he had accidentally triggered the automated ejection during the crash, or R4 may have done so herself.

Walking over to the bush, Obi-Wan pulled the leaves and branches away before moving R4 into an upright position, checking her over for any damage.

His touch seemed to register to the droid as a few seconds later he saw her lights come alive and a series of beeps sound out, before the little droid moved on it's legs and it's dome spun around slightly.

"Good to see you're still with us, for a moment I thought I was going to have to sort this out alone" he said with a small smile, to which R4 replied with another series of beeping sounds.

"Let's see what we can do about getting my ship back in the air, shall we" he said turning and making his way back to the trench.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

The ship itself hadn't sustained too much damage, though it was enough to leave it grounded for the moment. R4 had quickly gotten to work on repairing the other issues, before Obi-Wan had tried to make contact with any Republic forces in range.

Though after an hour of trying, he still hadn't been able to make contact at all, nor had he picked up any signals in range he could detect.

Obi-Wan sighed as he stroked his beard in contemplation.

"Hmmm, I may have to go back and see Zecora. I need to know the name of this planet, I might be able to triangulate my position better with a reference point." he said before turning to R4, who was back in the Astromech slot.

"Stay with the ship R4, I'll try and be back soon. If I'm not, keep the security settings on and go into standby mode." he said before the droid beeped back in response, Obi-Wan then proceeded back down the way he had came earlier, towards Zecora's hut.

* * *

Walking back towards Zecora's hut, Obi-Wan eventually saw it come into view, the large hollowed tree that she called home now had a large carriage near it, causing Obi-Wan to raise a brow.

 _'She may have been expecting visitors'_ he thought, recalling her earlier words upon their parting.

However his thoughts were cut off as a harsh voice exclaimed towards him.

"Halt!"

Obi-Wan turned to see two more like Zecora, both Equine like beings, though these ones male, and dressed in golden armour and helmets, the armour covered their bodies for the most part, only their heads were clearly seen under it, and their ears that protruded through openings in their helmets.

Strangely, Obi-Wan noted one seemed to have a white horn peeking out from his helmet.

Both of them were brandishing spears and were approaching him slowly, causing Obi-Wan to raise his hands in a peaceful manor.

"I mean you no harm, I assure you" he said in a calm tone. "I was just on my way to-" he continued before a louder voice suddenly resounded out.

"He is here sister!" a voice called out from the doorway of the hut, and Obi-Wan looked over to see another figure come into view.

She was another Equine based female, though her appearance was different from the three other's Obi-Wan had met so far. She was a dark blue in colour, and was taller than the armoured men, though the physical differences didn't stop there.

Like one of the armoured men she too possessed a horn, as well as a pair of wings that came out from her back.

She was dressed in a dark blue motif which matched her fur, comprised of a blue flowing dress robe which revealed her shoulders. The dress also had a black metallic belt around her waist, and similar collar around her neck which had a crescent moon crest.

Around her wrist were similar coloured bands and she, unlike Zecora, had light blue almost grey shoes upon her hooves.

The final touch being the almost black tiara that sat upon her head, which was atop a flowing ethereal dark blue mane which seemed to be full of twinkling star like patterns, which also carried over to her flowing tail.

Obi-Wan instantly picked up that she was either royalty, or at the very least nobility, both from her appearance, as well as the way she carried herself when she walked out from the hut, he had seen it many times before during his travels and experiences with nobles and royals alike.

"At ease" she said simply, before the two spear wielding armoured men, who where most likely her guards visibly relaxed, though their eyes were still trained on Obi-Wan, and while their spears stood upright, their grip hadn't lessoned on the weapons.

Though her earlier words replayed in his head, there was another figure in the hut, he didn't need to wait long as yet another female stepped out, she had the same differing physical traits as the moon crested one, wings and a horn.

However this newcomer was taller still, being roughly a head taller than the dark blue female.

She had white fur, and was dressed in a similar dress robe, though hers was longer than the other females, trailing behind her on the ground as she walked. Her motif seemed to favour lighter colours with golden accents. A pair of golden shoes were upon her hooves, and a golden belt was around her waist which held a crest resembling the sun, a matching collared piece around her neck held a purple jewel.

She too possessed a crown, it too holding a purple jewel. It sat atop her horn and her long mane of hair which was longer in length then the others, as was her tail, which both held a flowing appearance of several colours.

As she stepped out to join her associate, Obi-Wan could see her eyes taking in his appearance, as the dark blue female had. Her eyes studying him with a curious gaze before a small welcoming smile graced her features.

"I'm sorry for my guards reactions. They weren't expecting your arrival, your appearance too may have startled them. I hope you can forgive them" the sun crested one said in a calm and welcoming tone.

"I don't blame them. I'm guessing my appearance is something they aren't used to" Obi-Wan replied in a similar tone.

Before he could say another word, the dark blue one spoke up.

"So, art thou the one called Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked walking over towards him, stopping a few metres in front of him and again inspecting his appearance.

"I am" Obi-Wan replied. "And might I ask your names?" he questioned, keeping his tone respectful.

"Of course, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my younger sister, Princess Luna" the sun crested woman said before motioning to her dark blue companion.

"A pleasure, your highness" Obi-Wan said giving them both a small bow.

"Though I have to wonder why you're both here." Obi-Wan said as he stood up straight. "I do hope my unexpected arrival hasn't caused any distress, or panic"

"No, nothing of the sort" Celestia said shaking her head. "Though there is much we need to discuss, questions I'm sure you have, as do we. As well as answers to queries on both sides" she said before stepping aside and motioning for him to follow them into the hut.

Nodding, Obi-Wan followed as Celestia entered, Luna following behind him before closing the door.

* * *

"I see..." Celestia said after several moments, she and Luna were standing as was Obi-Wan, Zecora having headed off once again about a half hour back and into the forest to gather herbs.

Obi-Wan had at first been curious as to what Celestia and Luna had wanted to know, though their questions had first been as to where he had came from.

Despite his doubt they would know of the republic, due to his earlier interaction with Zecora, Obi-Wan had asked them if they were aware of it, to which they had both denied knowledge of it.

They has asked him of his species, to which he had explained he was known as a human being.

He had then went on to explain how his starfighter had been sucked into the wormhole, and had been spat out above the forest, forcing him to crash land.

This had again raised more questions regarding his ship, which he had explained the basic concept of space travel, which had enamoured both princess', though Luna to a greater degree.

"Could thou imagine it Tia! To traverse across the stars as if we sailed across the water! A truly wondrous concept indeed!" Luna proclaimed with joy, Celestia smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, before turning back to Obi-Wan with a more serious look.

"That explains the sight Luna saw yesterday evening. Unbeknownst to her I was awake at the time, having just prepared to retire for the night. Though I didn't see your ship arrive in the sky, I did sense your arrival. It was not until this morning that both of us compared our shared concern and confusion over just who or what had crashed into the Everfree Forest" Celestia explained placing her hands calmly behind her back.

"You sensed my arrival?" Obi-Wan asked with intrigued expression.

"Yes, both Luna and myself sensed you with our magic" Celestia explained calmly.

Obi-Wan merely adopted a thinking pose, lightly stroking his beard. Magic was not something that was unheard of, in the vast galaxy he knew of some species and beings who could use some forms of sorcery, some used it in conjunction with the force.

While others were able to use it to manipulate, conjure and wield great power by supernatural and occult methods outside of the force.

"I must say I'm most curious, I've been to many planets and seen countless alien life forms, but your people's species is unknown to me, as is the name of your planet. I must truly be far outside of any chartered section of space known by The Republic" Obi-Wan mused.

"This I can answer" Celestia replied, catching Obi-Wan's attention. "You are currently in the land of Equestria, on the planet Equis." Celestia informed him before motioning to herself and Luna.

"My sister and I are both Ponies, as are our two guards you saw out front. We are the predominant species in Equestria, though there are residents here from other lands, as well as other species who exist outside our borders."

Obi-Wan motioned to Celestia's horn before speaking. "Though I'm guessing from your differing features there are different branches of your species, correct?"

Celestia nodded, before speaking.

"There exists three different types of Pony. Earth ponies like one of our two guards out there, who posses stronger physical strength as well as a connection with the earth and the natural magic that flows through it"

"Secondly are the Pegasi or Pegasus ponies, who possess wings and can fly, they also are able to walk on the clouds and manipulate the weather, their bodies possessing an affinity for it, much like an Earth Pony has with the land"

"And thirdly, we have the Unicorn Ponies, who possess horns. Unlike the other two types of pony who can only passively manipulate magic, a unicorn can use their horn to manipulate magic in its raw form, enabling them to cast spells and perform feats of mystic ability" Celestia finished, allowing Obi-Wan to process the information.

"I see, that is truly remarkable to be able to do such things. Though it begs the questions of yourself and Princess Luna, from what I can gather the two of your possess all three traits of your people." Obi-wan said looking at the two, only for Luna to reply.

"Tis true Obi-Wan kenobi. We possess the traits of all three Pony types, and are known as Alicorns" Luna explained proudly, unfurling her wings widely and letting him see her wingspan in full.

"That is indeed impressive." Obi-Wan said before his hands rested at his sides.

"Though I don't wish to be rude. I seem to be having trouble contacting my allies, nor receiving any signals at all, and I must return as quickly as possible, I wasn't meant to be gone this long"

Celestia and Luna shared a look, before they turned back to Obi-Wan.

"We had a theory of your arrival, one that we needed to speak to you before confirming. And from the sounds of it, as well as our own research this morning, it has been" Celestia said, causing Obi-Wan to raise a brown in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what theory would that be?" he questioned, causing Celestia look down momentarily before back to him.

"Luna, could you please" Celestia said causing Luna to nod, the princess of the night stepping forward before her horn suddenly began to glow.

Obi-Wan watched with interest as what appeared to be a hologram appeared in the air above them, it looked like the night sky, before a multicoloured wormhole opened up, he then saw what looked like his ship soar through it before the image paused.

"This was the scene we witnessed yesterday evening, thine arrival. This morning we spoke with our sister about this" Luna said before Celestia took over for her.

"Luna and I were curious, and revisited her memory of seeing your arrival, the wormhole you saw was actually a portal that brought you to our world" Celestia explained. "We were unable to determine it's origin, though it's magic was strong, very powerful indeed"

"I'm sensing there's something more to this?" Obi-Wan said, catching onto the careful and apologetic tone the Princess was using.

Celestia looked over at Luna once more before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"The portal was not merely through a distance of space like you believed. But it's magic brought you to another dimension entirely, separate from your own" she explained as Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly at her words.

"What?..."

The magical image disappeared as Luna took another step forward, looking at him with a softer look before speaking apologetically.

"Thou art in another reality entirely Obi-Wan Kenobi"

* * *

 **And there is chapter 2!**

 **Obi-Wan has met Zecora, as well as Celestia and Luna.**

 **And discovered he is not in his own world anymore!**

 **The chapter ends on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I struggled a bit with Zecora's rhymes, it's not the easiest thing in the world to write for me personally, though I may improve in future ( until then, Zecora might not be appearing too much XD )**

 **If any of you are wondering (before I get reviews) why Obi-Wan wasn't so shocked at seeing the ponies, remember this is a guy who has travelled across the galaxy and beyond in his world, seeing many different alien races and species, and to his knowledge, he believed himself to just be in another foreign planet far out of the Republic's vast reach ( though now he knows the truth)**

 **Though there is still many questions that are sure to be asked, and answers to be given, but you'll have to wait till chapter 3 to find out!**


End file.
